random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
features *no crappy cheap "ANYONE CAN WIN" items *a sequel that sucks major d and undoes everything that was better about its rival series from the first game items *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item *well balanced item Tracks *chitty escape *the midnight channel *paris *space station area *water level *deviantart *CWCville *Phantom's d (longest level in the game lasts about an hour and is one lap) Cups *Recolor Cup *Edgy Cup *Peepee Cup *Water Cup Difficulty Modes (increases in difficulty, length, and climax) *easy mode *hard/erect mode *LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR mode *smooth mode characters *Big the Cat (starter) (Skins: Red color scheme, Froggy costume, $3 Gabe Newell DLC skin.) *Phantom R (starter) ($10 Nude skin DLC, Fondue suit, Red Power Ranger, Black Fondue suit, $3 Golden Fondue suit DLC) *Ryo Hazuki (starter) (Sailor suit, Animu sailor suit, $4 Nude skin DLC) *Kniggles the Enchilada (starter) (Emenim clothing, Jay-Z clothing, Black Power Ranger, $5.67 Enchilada suit DLC) *Eggman the Furry Hunting Prodigy (starter) ($5 Nude skin DLC, actual egg costume, AoStH Robotnik) *BD Joe the N**** (starter) ($12 Nude skin DLC, taxi costume, white person costume) *Ulala (Unlock by winning the strip dancing mini game in all difficulties) ($25 Nude skin DLC, orange clothing, Yellow Power Ranger) *Digit the Hedgehog (Unlocked by running over Sonic in the City Escape level and painting the "Roadkill Emblem" purple in the settings menu) (Lectro the Hedgehog skin, Swag the Hedgehog skin, $5 SUPER Digit DLC) *Shadow the Edgehog (Unlocked by doing the same thing as Digit but painting the emblem black.) ($2 Holding guns DLC, yellow stripes instead of red stripes, all other colors instead of red stripes) *Ryuko Matoi (Win the Edgy Cup as Shadow on Easy Mode) (Kamen Rider clothing, Nudist Beach clothing, $5 Mako themed clothing skin) *Donte (Win the Edgy Cup as Shadow on LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR mode) ($20 Classic Dante skin) **Note: You must pay $1 every time you choose Donte on the character select screen. This money is sent to Capcom. *Sonichu (Win as Digit or Shadow in Recolor Cup) ($1 Pickle suit, Rosechu suit) *Sonic Recolor (Win the Recolor Cup as Digit on Hard Mode) (Various colors, each for $0.99) *Chris Chan (Win any race as Sonichu) (-$5.00 The Nasty Raging Duck aka Nude skin, pickel suit) *Beat (Spray graffiti all over the place) ($5 Gum themed clothing, other Jet Set Radio characters.) *Ur (Beat Meat as Beat) (No costumes) *Meat (Allow Beat to beat your meat) (No costumes) *Teddie (Unlocked after SEGA buys out Atlus in real life) (Human form, $3 Neo Featherman Ranger R, Drag costume) *Smash-it Sam (Unlocked after Sonic appears in Smash-it Sam 2 with a total of 5 minutes of screen time, making the Sanicfans praise the movie like raging idiots) (Nude skin, fisting costume, $5 Vanellope themed clothing.) *Fist-it Felix (See above) (Nude skin, fisting costume, $5 Callhoun themed clothing) *Inspector Vergier (Win a race in Phantom R's nude skin on Hard difficulty) ($100 Nude skin, Charlie themed clothing) *Segata Sanshiro (Unlock every other character in the game and beat every Cup) (No costumes or skins. He is perfection and perfection shall not be tampered with) *NiGHTS (Have a wet dream or have a nightmare. Either way NiGHTS will show up to make everything better.) (Reala costume, $4 Nude skin with female body) *Ristar (Tell SEGA they have other goddamn series besides Sonic the Hedgehog) (Various colors for $0.99) *Bayonetta (Play Bayonetta 2 on the same console you own this game on. A save file check should unlock her) ($5 nude skin, Wii U only-suit, costumes based off of various Nintendo characters, only available on Wii U) **Note: She is only playable on the Wii U version. *Ecco the Dolphin (Get wet) ($5 Peepee costume) *Danica Patrick (DLC) ($5 Nude skin) *ur mom (DLC) (Planned $5 Nude skin, but it'd be a waste since she's a slut and is always nude.